Persons with quadriplegia (total paralysis of both the upper and lower limbs) cannot do anything with their hands. At strong affection of the spinal cord the conscious control of skeletal muscles is completely broken. Only the groups of maxillofacial and tongue muscles are functional as they are innervated by cranial nerves. Besides, the use of hands is sometimes difficult or impossible, or insufficient (for example, at simultaneous input of several commands) while working on a computer.
There is known a remote device for controlling a computer by physically limited person including at least one make and break contact, a device specifying coordinates that determine functioning of peripherals, and a signal-processing unit energizing the signal receiving part of the unit, electronic part and transmitter-receiver (WO 03/013402 A1, 20.02.2003).
This device allows to remotely control computer by affecting the joystick by the tongue muscles, however, the structure does not consider the individual peculiarities of the patient oral cavity and specifics of the tongue control; the electronic part of the unit is located outside the oral cavity as the outer structure is held by teeth, at that the maxillofacial muscles are constantly tense and the front teeth cannot be used in operation. Besides, the device is pretty complicated for manufacturing due to numerous operating elements connected with each other kinematically.
There is also known a remote device for controlling a computer by physically limited person according to RU Patent No. 2245692 C2 (10.02.2005).
This device, though provides effective control of peripherals (computer) with the help of the maxillofacial muscles, tongue muscles and teeth of a person, is more convenient for use and more manufacturable than the one known from WO 03/013402, as totally located in the oral cavity, however, it is manufactured strictly in accordance with the individual peculiarities of an oral cavity of a specific person.
There is also known a remote device for controlling a computer by physically limiter person (prototype) made to allow its location in the oral cavity and including, like the announced, a signal processing and transmitting module, a coordinate unit electrically connected with the module that controls the cursor, at least three functional contacts for the computer keyboard functions remote control and at least two control contacts electrically connected with the module performing mouse buttons functions (RU 2269325 C1, 10.02.2006).
In the device of Patent RU 2269325, the electronic signal processing and transmitting module, coordinate unit, functional contacts for the computer keyboard functions remote control, control contacts that perform mouse buttons functions and connecting wires are located in the single case that, in its turn, is fixed on a basis made in accordance with the impression of a jaw of a specific user. Therefore, different devices shall be made for different users, which will correspond to their anthropometric parameters. Such piecework production significantly limits the range of users and makes the device expensive and too complicated for manufacturing and use thereof. Besides, the basis and the device case located on it prevent the tongue contact with sensitive receptors of the hard palate mucosa, which impedes orientation of the latter in the oral cavity and makes it impossible to position it (tongue) accurately on the device controls, which, in its turn, leads to false commands. All the above mentioned deteriorates the operating characteristics and complicates technology for mass production of such device.